1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for incinerating combustible wastes, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to flare type incinerators wherein a pilot light is provided for igniting the combustible wastes being incinerated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many various arrangements of apparatus and techniques have been utilized for incinerating or flaring combustible wastes. For example, oil refineries and gasoline plants commonly utilize flare stacks for incinerating combustible wastes in both the liquid and vapor state. These combustible wastes are generally hydrocarbons which must be incinerated because of equipment failures. While the duration of such waste incineration is generally short, in order to insure the safety of personnel and the surrounding environment as well as to prevent pollution of the atmosphere, the incineration is often required to take place at a distance above ground level so that the heat and combustion products generated are effectively dispersed into the atmosphere.
In operation of flare stacks and similar apparatus for incinerating wastes, a pilot light or flame is continuously provided at the point where the waste is discharged into the atmosphere so that ignition thereof automatically occurs. Numerous problems have been experienced in continuously maintaining such pilot flames due to wind gusts and the necessity of locating the pilot burner at inaccessible remote locations above ground level. Often monitoring of the pilot flame is carried out manually, and consequently, is unreliable. On the other hand, automatic pilot light apparatus have been expensive and have included elaborate provisions for automatically igniting and reigniting the pilot flames remotely.
By the present invention an improved apparatus for incinerating combustible wastes is provided which obviates the above-mentioned problems.